Under the Love, Love Umbrella Once Again
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: When Tomoyo Daidouji decides to return the borrowed umbrella, a set of circumstances and a fateful rainfall occurs. Oneshot/E x T/AU/Sequel


**Under the love, love umbrella once again**

愛愛傘の下 *もう一度*

By. Yuuna Miyako

**-**

**-**

**-**

PAIRING******E x T

GENRE******[Rainy] Romance

SUMMARY******When Tomoyo Daidouji decides to return the borrowed umbrella, a set of circumstances and a fateful rainfall occurs.[Oneshot/E x T/AU/Sequel]

AUTHORS NOTE****** This is the awaited sequel of the ET one-shot 'Under the Love, Love Umbrella'. This could stand as a single one shot story, but I suggest to new readers to read the first one before reading this to know the story's background. I've been busy playing Rangnarok and the new story and the upcoming vacation these days, but I didn't forget about the sequel. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews for the former story, and I hope you guys will enjoy this too as well! Review this one too?

******PS. This story is based on TegoMasu's Ai Ai Gasa.

**Dedicated to the readers who reviewed the first one XD.

**-**

**-**

**-**

'_The rain makes people act strange, doesn't it?'_

-

-

-

"Mrs. President."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. President."

Echoes of polite greetings such as these rang through the hallway, as people in the busy and packed gave way like the Red Sea did as Moses brought his staff down. A woman, somewhere in her late forties, walked down the aisle given to her. Beside her was another woman, who was well presented and carried two folders in her hands. She had this secretary aura around her, always prepared for work and always organized. Other people in the president's parade were a pair of black suit wearing bodyguards, and a handful of stockholders.

The woman was no other than Sonomi Daidouji—a big teddy bear—ahem—I mean, a big giant in the toy industry. She still has her young charm as she smiled at everyone who greeted her on her way to the conference room. At the same time, she was trying to listen to Evelyn, her secretary, who was dictating her busy schedule for the whole day.

"…we also need to personally hand in a project collaboration proposal to the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Enterprises."

Sonomi nodded as her dark eyes twinkled with mischief, "Evelyn where's Tomoyo again?"

"She's leading the other half of the stockholders in the conference room."

Ah, that's right. The Daidouji Toy Company is holding another big monthly meeting with their stock holders, updating them with the current status of the company and also making some important decisions. Tomoyo Daidouji, her only daughter, was a great asset to the company—she's not only the star designer of the limited edition dolls that the company is known about but also her wits and her ability to attract people.

Then Sonomi's thoughts drifted to the unusual event she saw a couple of days ago. Not to mention, seeing her daughter being kissed by the CEO of the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Enterprises. She was fortunate to witness the whole thing, since she was sitting right in front of them; well, the tinted windows of the coffee shop hid her.

She'll be lying if she said she wasn't surprised how deep the couple felt for each other. They've been separated for years, and Sonomi can't help but wonder how both could keep their feelings bottled up so long. But she knew the close relationship that her daughter and Eriol Hiiragizawa shared years before. No wonder Tomoyo's been sighing a lot lately. It seems like she still has an answer to give to the young man.

Sonomi slightly laughed as she glanced out the window, looking at the skies darkening again. It's the rainy season after all.

"Oh my, this is going to be interesting…"

Evelyn, not knowing what's going on the president's head, tilted hers in wonder.

"Evelyn, about the proposal—"

-

-

-

'_Please take these documents personally, its important information about the upcoming project that the company is going to do with them._' Her mother's voice echoed through her ears.

Instead of sitting down beside her mother and the Toy Company's board of directors, Tomoyo Daidouji found herself riding a black limousine away from the company building. Exactly when she met up with her mom in the entrance of the conference room, she asked to speak with her and gave her another task to do—to go to the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Corporation and submit another proposal, and this time it's a project.

Tomoyo felt her heart beating fast as soon she realized what's happening. Going to the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Corporation also meant possibly meeting up with Eriol. Just like a couple of days ago…

Her thoughts flew to the kiss they shared. He also indirectly stated that he liked her ever since and yet she stood speechless and didn't answer him.

Now that they're in the same country and company partners, there will be so many possible times they could meet, just like what happened days ago. How is she going to act in front of him after what happened?

Tomoyo's cheeks warmed up as she slapped herself mentally—no, she's going there to give a document—and then she glanced at the black umbrella that sat next to her. She also planned to return the umbrella back to him.

No more, no less.

Or so she thought.

Tomoyo glanced at the dark clouds out her tinted window. It looked dark and heavy, rain threatening to fall.

-

-

-

In a brightly lit conference room, a complete opposite of the dark skies outside, a group of men and women gathered all in proper business attires and all listening carefully to the young man who sat with the board of directors. The monthly executive meeting was currently being held in the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Corporation. A new month started for the company, and Eriol Hiiragizawa, the young CEO that was running the man power of the company knew more work will have to be done to place the top again.

"I want to congratulate everyone for everyone's hard work this month," Eriol's deep baritone voice boomed through the silent conference room, "As a company, our performance was excellent, and we exceeded on our target. But you guys know the unstable position of today's economy—and we still have to keep our guards up no matter what."

"As employees of the Lancaster Company, I expect each one of you to work your best the upcoming month…and I expect the best from the best—no more, no less."

Eriol continued as he took a quick glance at the weather outside. It'll probably rain any minute now. The thought of rain reminded him of umbrellas. And the thought of umbrellas reminded of him of a certain amethyst eyed lady.

-

-

-

Tomoyo could feel her heart beating fast when she found herself standing in front of the Lancaster Towers with an umbrella and the important documents in her hands. Her chauffeur, Cyrus closed the glossy black limousine door behind her and escorted her inside the building.

"Cyrus-san, can you please wait for me outside?" Tomoyo managed to asked, "I'm positive I'll be finished as quickly as possible. But if anything, I'll give you a call."

"Yes young mistress," Cyrus gave her a polite bow, "as you wish."

"Thank you very much," Tomoyo smiled softly as she turned around and faced the glass doors of the building. She was greeted by the guards as she entered inside, heading towards the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss," One of the smiling ladies spoke up, "How may I help you?"

"Can I request to see Mr. Hiiragizawa? I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, from the Daidouji Toy Company."

-

-

-

"Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock." The clock's second hand made another full turn as Tomoyo's violet orbs eyed the wall clock. She did manage to go to Eriol's office but he wasn't there—so she decided to wait. Eriol's secretary, Monique, said that he's in an executive meeting when she entered the office.

She waited for him to come for about thirty minutes.

"He's really busy huh?" Tomoyo asked out loud.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa always is—when he doesn't have any meetings or papers to sign, he likes going around the different departments and showing up suddenly." Monique replied, catching the lilac haired woman out of guard.

"Typical Eriol." Tomoyo giggled as she finally stood up from the leather chair, "I'm really sorry if I disturbed you, but I'll be on my way. Can you please just relay to him my regards and the documents as well?"

"Very well," Monique eyed the umbrella she held, noticing the Hiiragizawa-Lancaster logo on it, "About the umbrella, were you going to return it?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah, but I want to hand this to Eriol personally."

Monique's eyebrow rose in suspicion as she watched the beautiful lady about to step out the office—she had the feeling she was the lady the whole corporation was talking about. Mr. Hiiragizawa's only love interest, her title was. With this Monique quickly stood up.

"Ms. Daidouji!"

Tomoyo was halfway out the door when Monique called.

"Yes?"

"I think the meeting is probably over. You might run through Mr. Hiiragizawa on your way down, it's in the conference room two stories down."

With a bright smile, Tomoyo nodded, "Thanks."

-

-

-

Actually, the meeting finished when Tomoyo entered the building. Eriol, having a somewhat paper free desk, decided to check on the different departments. Time ticked by quickly when he did this, and slowly, he realized he needed to be back at the office.

Monique greeted him with an unusually strange greeting of, "Mr. Hiiragizawa!" In a such surprised tune. And before she could open her mouth to say a word he noticed something different in the room. An unusual scent lingered in the room—a soft touch of plum blossoms.

"Monique," Eriol said slowly, "Was there a visitor when I was gone."

"Well, yes sir." Monique quickly said, "It was—"

Eriol spotted the new file of papers in his desk, and in very top was a document with the Daidouji Toy Company Logo. Then the realization hit him.

"Tomoyo was here, wasn't she?"

"Ms. Daidouji? Yes, quite a while ago." Monique said slowly, "About five minutes ago I told her you were in the conference room downstairs."

To her surprise, she watched Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the famous ice heir of the Lancaster Company quickly leave his office to chase a woman.

-

-

-

Five minutes passed since Tomoyo went to the conference room that Eriol was supposed to be in and left a note to some of the people that were still present. Another person said he saw Eriol head down to the secretarial department, the place she was right now.

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa came here." One of the office ladies said.

"Thanks, can you leave a message for him from me?"

"Sure."

The woman wrote a note as she spoke, "I think he was headed to the sales department when he left us, you could check there if you want."

"Thanks."

Tomoyo once again moved to another department and to another until she realized how tired she became. She felt she formed blisters in her feet because of walking. Exhausted and slightly disheartened by the fact she didn't see him even once.

_Oh well, the last time they met was plain chance._

Tomoyo decided she'll leave for good, knowing she's been walking around the building so much. She headed to the ground floor, as she noticed Cyrus and her black limousine in the driveway, waiting for her patiently. As she headed slowly out the door, someone tapped her shoulder as she felt her heart quicken.

_Eriol?_

When she turned around she saw a familiar face that made her smile, "Nakuru-san!"

-

-

-

Eriol was surprised.

When he headed back to the conference room a note from Tomoyo landed to his hand. And as he walked through the different divisions and departments once more the pile of left over messages grew and grew. He felt his heart ache a bit—she went searching for him, yet she didn't find him.

And now, when he's searching, he can't find her.

"Goodness Tomoyo."Eriol said out loud, causing people around him to glance at him with suspicious looks.

"Uh, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" The manager of the electronics department headed towards him, "I think Ms. Daidouji headed down the ground floor after she went to us. She looked really tired but still smiled. She also carried a black umbrella in her hand."

Eriol quickly moved once more as he sprinted towards the nearest elevator to the ground floor. The elevator was packed and to his annoyance he found himself stopping to one floor to another before he managed to reach the ground floor.

He noticed the rain was falling, quite hardly. People entered with umbrellas in their hand and came out with one too.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to head towards the main doors at the building and saw an unusually nostalgic limousine in the drive way. His eyes grew wide as he saw the chauffer entered the driver's seat and slowly drove away…

"Tomoyo!" He yelled shoved himself through the crowd and dashed out the building. People and employees quickly noticed his presence and his sudden reaction and the name he yelled ever so clearly that echoed through the building.

He found himself running out in the rain, chasing after the limousine that didn't even stop. He slowed down, and then tried to control his hard breathing because of the sudden sprint he took. In the back of his head, he knew he shattered his reputation because of what he has done.

But he wanted to see her just once…

"Damn, this is stupid."

Eriol shook his head as thoughts ran wild through his mind as he decided to turn around and head back to the building, terribly wet and cold.

"Eriol?"

A voice of the angels rang through his ears, causing him to halt completely and slowly raised his head up high. His heart recognized such voice. And that voice could only be…

"…Tomoyo?" He asked, almost uneasily as he blinked his eyes in the midst of the falling rain. There she was, the woman he loved under the very same umbrella he let her borrow. She quickly headed towards him, with a worried expression. When she finally reached him she sheltered him under the umbrella, blocking off the rain.

"Tomoyo I thought…"

A small soft smile played in her lips that caused him to blush in embarrassment. From all the people, he didn't want her to see him in such miserable state. He was drenched wet and probably looked pathetic. He let out a long sigh shaking his head.

Tomoyo giggled, "Goodness Eriol."

"Be quiet. Mocking won't help."

Silence formed between them as the rain continued to pour down around them, drowning them in the rhythm of each drop. Smiling amethyst orbs met with the tired sapphire ones.

"Don't tell me that wasn't your limousine, and I just made a fool of myself in front of all my employees." Eriol groaned.

"Not really." Tomoyo said, "The limousine is really mine. I'm surprised that you recognize it. But the second statement of your sentence—about you being a fool—I can't make promises."

"Then, please do enlighten me. Why are you still here?"

"I was supposed to leave as soon I hit the ground floor." Tomoyo explained, "But I met Nakuru-san in the ground floor and the rain is pouring terribly so I decided I should stay for awhile. So I asked Cyrus to park the limousine in the parking space and told him I'll be out when the rain stopped."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Another silence.

"So, shall we head inside?" Eriol asked, "The last thing I want to catch is a cold."

He noticed, she wasn't walking.

"Tomoyo?"

"I…need to say something first."

"Sure. What's wrong?"

In reply, Tomoyo dropped the umbrella at his shoulder, stabilizing it. She tugged at his tie causing him to bend down a bit and to his surprised she kissed him softly in the lips, quickly yet enough to shake the very foundations of his morale.

She was the only person who could make him react to him. He hated it but loved it and loved it more than he hated it.

"Wha…"

"I'm returning your umbrella."

-

-

-

おわり!~


End file.
